The Iz Ded Series
by Nikki G
Summary: The Iz Ded Series is a bunch of extremely stupid stories with loadsa gore, and they are too short to be put up on their own. There aren't very many stories right now, but I might do a couple more if I get to the point where I'm dying of boredom...


The Iz Ded Series  
  
A weird bunch of stories that make no sense and are VERY stupid. And even though 'Frufei: Fusion No. 1' doesn't include '... Iz Ded' in its title, it's still an Iz Ded story. And 'Iz Ded' is an intentional spelling mistake, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon and any other anime mentioned in these daft stories.  
  
Goku Iz Ded  
  
Once upon a time, there was an idiotic hero called Goku and an evil space creature called Frieza. One day, they met up on planet Namek and they had a big fight. They blew up nearly everything on the planet - lucky the Nameks weren't still there! Eventually, Frieza chopped Goku in half and blood sprayed everywhere. But this didn't kill Goku immediately... he was too hungry to die at that moment. So he found Bulma, made her cook a whole meal for him, and he ate it all in less than a microsecond. Of course, because Goku was only half a person, the food all fell out. So he tried to eat it over and over again, but with no success. Eventually, Frieza found him again and blew him up. The end.  
  
Goku Iz Ded... Again  
  
Goku was eventually resurrected after being killed by Frieza on planet Namek. Bulma had managed to kill Frieza by whining and shouting at him for hours on end, and she was considered a heroine. Goku was glad that Bulma had defeated Frieza, but he had wanted to defeat him by himself. To relieve his depression, he got 100 fridges full of food and ate everything in them. By the end of this, he was so fat he couldn't move. Chichi was getting very worried, but Goku said he'd be okay. He struggled to move but he got nowhere. Then all of a sudden he felt incredibly sick. "Chichi, I think I'm gonna throw up!" shouted Goku. "You look like you're gonna blow up!" said Gohan. "Don't be silly, I'm not gonna blow up!" said Goku. Just after that, Goku totally exploded everywhere!!!! Gohan was covered with guts and food from Goku's stomach. Chichi, who was holding a tray before, was now holding brains. She screamed really loud and this killed Gohan. Chichi became so depressed that she died. The end.  
  
Wufei Iz Ded  
  
One day, Woofy-baka (my nickname for Wufei) was sitting around saying, "I can't fight. Forgive me, Nataku. Blah blah blah" and being pathetic as usual, and then Sailor Moon came along. She told him that he shouldn't ever give up even though he was weak and pathetic and a nothingness. He didn't take this very well and got reeeeeaaaaallllly mad. In a moment of madness, he punched poor Usagi. Then she screamed, "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" and she poked him. Then he died. The end.  
  
Wufei Iz Ded... Again  
  
Wu-Fool was resurrected soon after Goku found out that Sailor Moon killed him. The first thing Woofy-baka saw when he woke up was Goku's idiotic face. The sight killed him immediately. The end.  
  
Frufei - Fusion No. 1  
  
Woofy-baka was resurrected yet again by Bulma. She didn't actually WANT to, because she hated his ugly guts, but she had to because everybody insisted on it (don't know why). Soon after this, Freiza, who had also been resurrected, busted into the house. He grabbed Woofy-baka and flew away. Bulma just stood there shouting at him which didn't do very much. When Freiza landed, he told Wu-Fool that he needed to fuse with him because there was a being more powerful than him.  
Of course, Woofy-baka didn't know what the heck he was talking about. Freiza explained everything about fusion, but Woofy-baka still didn't get it. So Freiza tried to teach him the Fusion Dance, but without success. Freiza decided to make a potion that would make Wu-Fool under his control. It worked!!! And Woofy-baka and Freiza fused to make Frufei! Frufei was incredibly ugly, but very powerful (because of Freiza, not Woofy-baka). Frufei was able to defeat the powerful being (angry Chi Chi) but only because Freiza realised that he was powerful enough to defeat this evil creature after all and got really mad because he had to go through all that trouble for nothing. Freiza killed Woofy-baka after the battle. The end. 


End file.
